Garde and Demigods at Camp Half-Blood
by Sweet Loric
Summary: This is basically my story of the garde at camp half blood. it isn't the best, but please read and review. DISCLAIMER: I do not own LL or PJO rated T for swearing and kissing...
1. Chapter 1

** Author's Note: Well hey guys I decided to do another fanfic! This is a crossover one that I have been thinking of doing for a long time, so I finally decided to do it.**

** I'm not saying much, just that I have already thought things out so I hope you won't get to picky about the couples I'm doing.**

** This starts out as after the Rise of Nine and the Last Olympian , except on the LL side, Five will be with them, and five is a girl. They will have also already gone to Nine's penthouse and trained a lot. Thats just an excuse to explain why Marina is so badass. And don't ask how Five is with them you can make up your own story as to how that happened.**

** Five is Sophia.**

** A few other things that will be changed:**

**Marina will have the ice legacy from I dunno, maybe when a mog insulted her cepan really bad**

**a few characters might be ooc...**

**Marina is sorta, uh, a little badass at times.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for my own creations.**

Chapter 1

**Percy's pov**

I'm relaxing at the beach in Camp Half Blood with Annabeth, the both of us sitting there and enjoying the view. Soon we decided to go back to our cabins.

On the way there, we pass by Thalia's pine tree. I am walking past when I notice a few shapes in the distance. I frown. Annabeth sees my face and asks,

" What is it seaweed brain?"

"Nothing much Wise Girl, just that I can sort of see a few shapes in the distance."

Annabeth looks in that direction and says,

" What do you think it is?"

" I dunno but let's check it out."

We wait at the camp borders as the shapes get bigger and bigger. When I can see the shapes better, I find out its actually a couple of teenagers, dragging along these weird chests.

Annabeth looks to me and says,

"Lets go confront them and ask what they are doing here."

I nod and we walk towards the teenagers. When they spot us they just give us a tired smile. The youngest one of them, a little girl with auburn hair that looks like twelve says,

" Hullo mister!" We are looking for a place to rest for the night. Do you live here?"

Annabeth looks at her and says,

" uh yes we do, my name is Annabeth, and this is Percy."

I smile at them and say,

" Nice to meet you guys, what are your names?"

A brown hair girl steps forward and says,

" I'm Marina and that's Maren, Ella, Joesph, John, Sarah, Sophia and-"

The guy with long black hair cuts her off and says,

" and Stanley."

The one called John says,

" Well nice to meet you, can you give us a place to stay for the night?"

Annabeth thinks for a moment and says,

" Wait I have to ask our camp director first. I'll go get Chiron."

They nod but I catch Stanley saying in a low voice,

" Who they frickin hell would be named Chiron? Almost as bad as Stanley..."

When Annabeth runs off, I turn to them and ask,

" Whats in those chests?"

They all give me a wary glance. The one called John says,

" Stuff."

I nod suspiciously, but I drop the subject. I notice every one of them except Sarah and Ella have three scars on their ankles. What was weird was that the scars were the exact same on all of their ankles, and the scars were in this weird shape that is most definitely there for a good reason.

They all shuffle around on their feet awkwardly when Ella says,

" Why is there a dragon around that pine tree?"

They all look there and frown. They turn to me and say,

" yeah why?"

I'm confused. If these were normal humans, then they normally wouldn't see through the mist. There is only a chance that one or two of them can see through it, not all of them.

I try snapping my fingers and bending the mist. They all stare at me confused. The one called Joesph says,

" Umm whatever you're doing, it's not really working..."

Shoot. Lucky for me, Annabeth comes back with Chiron right then, who is in wheelchair form.

Chiron approaches them and says,

" You are looking for a place to stay?"

They nod and look uncomfortable. Chiron nods and says,

" Let me talk to Percy for a moment."

Chiron leads me off to the side and the first thing I say is

" They are most likely not normal humans. They can see through the mist, they are carrying these unusual chests, and I noticed identical scars on a some of their ankles, the scars are in this weird pattern."

Chiron nods thoughtfully and says,

" They could be demigods, but I'm not sure."

" Well, they are all like, between twelve and eighteen. Most of them should be dead."

" This is highly unusual. A few teenagers carrying chests that look tired and they are walking on a highway."

" Are you letting them stay for the night?"

Chiron says,

" Why not? They can stay in the big house."

I nod and Chiron faces them and says,

" You may stay with us for one night. But I'm afraid one night only."

Sophia says,

" okay, but can you explain why there is a dragon near the pine tree?"

Chiron simply says,

" You may find out soon."

They nod, but still look weirded out. Chiron mutters under his breath so quietly that I can barely hear,

" I grant you permission to enter."

The one called Stanley looks at us and says,

" Uh, why would you say we need permission to enter when you already let us?"

Chiron throws a quick glance at me. Another weird point.

Chiron says,

" I just say it because I want to."

Stanley shrugs. When we walk over the hill, they all gasp. Maren says,

" Why the hell are there kids doing archery and duelling with swords?"

Chiron looks at her and says,

" Well Maren, this is no ordinary place. It is a place called Camp Half-Blood. If you can see all this, then it means you are a demigod, and you are half god, half mortal."

They whisper among themselves quietly so quietly almost no one can hear, when John says,

" We know fully well what we are. I can tell you that we are definitely not demigods or whatever you call it."

Chiron looks at him and says,

" Then what are you?"

They whisper among themselves again and Marina says,

" We do not trust you enough yet to tell you."

Chiron raises a eyebrow and says,

" Be as that may, you will be staying at what we call the big house tonight."

They nod and then Marina says quietly,

" Thank you for letting us stay here, would you like to name a price?"

Chiron shakes his head. He turns to me and says,

" Tell them all about camp and what a demigod is and does. It might get them to tell us more."

I nod.

Chiron walks off and I say,

" Well I guess I'll get your room set up and then I'll tell you more about this place."

Annabeth says,

" Well seaweed brain, I guess I'll head back to my cabin."

I nod and say,

" See ya Wise Girl."

She gives me a kiss and walks away. I turn to the teenagers and say,

" Well let's get you settled in."

** Marina's pov**

This is an interesting place. After we are all settled in, Percy tells us all about Camp Half-Blood, and demigods. He says that if we can see through what they call " the mist" Then we are probably demigods.

He says he is the son of the sea god while Annabeth is the daughter or the wisdom goddess, Athena.

I know I'm not a demigod though. I'm a alien, from the planet Lorien, a beautiful place, thousands of miles away, that was destroyed by the mogadorians. As one of the only survivors, I will do whatever it takes to get my planet back.

I'm glad we found Sophia, the fifth garde. We found her in New York with the tablet, and now we're here. Sadly, her cepan died already.

I'm slightly surprised that Greek mythology was real. It's a wonder really. If we tell them the truth, then we might be able to get them to help us, since the campers here all know how to fight.

When Percy leaves the room, when he shuts the door, Nine says quietly,

" He's listening into our room outside."

I simply say,

" It doesn't matter if he knows or not, we just won't tell him but he can find out himself."

Bernie Kosar is still in the form of a gecko. Chiron doesn't know hes here and we plan to keep it that way. We don't care much if they know, but we try to keep as many things secret as possible.

Maren says,

" Okay whats our next plan?"

I say,

" I still have a lot of gems from my chest because I never used many of them. Lets go and sell some, then we can head to the airport or a train station."

Nine nods and says,

" Maybe we can go to my safe house in Chicago. We can relax, train, and figure out a plan to beat Setrakus Ra. I will personally want to punch him right in his big ugly face."

John says,

" We can do that, but remember, we won't get off so lucky next time."

I say,

" Don't use your legacies here got it? Only if there are mogs."

They nod.

I quietly mutter

" Hey Nine is Percy still outside the door?"

Nine cocks his head to one side for a moment and nods. Ella quietly giggles along with Sarah as Six yells,

" Hey bastard! Why don't you fucking go away! And yes I am talking to you sea bastard!"

We all listen as we hear Percy give a shout of surprise. Ella opens the door, and standing there is Percy with a look of total surprise on his face.

Six puts her hands on her hips and says all " I'm better than you style" ,

" Maybe you could tells us why you were eavesdropping on us?"

Percy goes red in the face and says,

"Um, uh, er, uh, how did you know I was here?"

" That's not my question!"

" Uh I was just ... here? Anyways, who's Setrakus Ra?"

Sarah copy's Six's pose and says,

"So you were listening on us!"

We all glare at him. We all use our special death glares, normally meant for people who piss us off or mogs.

" No really who is he?"

Six scoffs and says,

" Well you're just gonna have to find out yourself. And if we catch you spying on us ever again, I swear I can kill you easily. Or I will just ask Ni- Stanley, to do it for me."

Sophia is a mine-reader and a telepath and using telepathy she tells us,

_ He is suspicious about us. He is telling Chiron everything he can about us... Oh and he is going to eavesdrop on us anyway, except using his girlfriend's invisibility hat..._

We nod at Sophia. Ella says,

" Well mister, I am just going to say, I wouldn't eavesdrop on us again, even if you can turn invisible."

Percy looks really shocked as we laugh. He leaves the room quietly. When I see Eight looking at me I blush. We haven't been talking together much ever since dulce.

**Percy's pov**

There is definitely something off with those kids. They very obviously have these special abilities or powers, because they seem to have super hearing or mind hearing. And they are so sure of themselves.

I tell Chiron everything I know and suspect about them. Chiron nods and says,

" They are most likely demigods, but what god would have powers of something like mind-reading and super hearing?"

" I'm not sure, but I will keep an eye on them for now."

" You do that, I have a lot of other matters to attend too..."

Xx Next Day xX

** John's pov**

So far, we haven't told anyone in this place anything. I wake up groaning, and find that everyone except for Nine is awake.

The others grin at me and say,

" We took a shower this morning and ate breakfast with all the other campers. Chiron let you two sleep and told us to give you these glasses and plates. Apparently they are magic and you can have whatever you desire."

Ella is giggling. She sure is hyper. I can't help thinking how she should be living a happy life on Lorien, going to school and making friends.

All of a sudden we hear an explosion. It can't mogs, can it? Percy said the mog is hidden and disguised as a strawberry farm by the mist and humans think its a strawberry farm. But what will mogs see?

I quickly tell the others to pack up the stuff and I go to Nine and say,

"Nine wake up! There might be mogs!"

Nine is up in a flash. Six says,

" I'll use invisibility to see what it is first."

We nod and Sophia says,

" Let me come with you too so I can use telepathy to tell the others what it is and if it's mogs, we don't have to run back here and tell you."

Six and Sophia disappear. We all grab a few weapons when all of a sudden Sophia says using telepathy

_ There are reports there is a huge army of monsters a few hundred meters away from camp entrance! All the people in this camp including Chiron don't know what they are, but I read their minds and it looks the mogs have found us! There seem to be five hundred of them including one fifty pikens and one hundred krauls. Grab your stuff and get out here asap! And can we use our legacies?_

_Yes there's no point in hiding it now, the mogs are here._

We all grab out chests and sling our bags over our shoulders. We run into Chiron on the way out. Chiron turns to us and says,

" There is a huge army of monsters. I don't know what they are but they are armed and look ready to kill us."

I decided to tell him what they are. I turn to him and say grimly,

" Mogs. Chiron leave this one to us, you don't know them and we do. They are dangerous and cruel. Go get campers and set up a defensive line at camp. If I need help I will give a signal."

Chiron raises an eyebrow at me but doesn't say anything. Instead he just nods.

I turn to the others and say,

" Eight teleport Nine and Marina to Six and Five. Then come back and get me and Ella. Sarah, you're staying here."

I forget to use the aliases that Marina made up. When Eight teleports away, Chiron looks curious, but he makes an order to the campers.

I say in my head,

_Hey Bernie Kosar?_

_Hey boss._

_Go fly to Six and give her a hand._

_Got it._

When Bernie Kosar changes into a bird and flys away. Chiron doesn't say anything, but continues looking curious.

Eight teleports back and grabs my hand and Ella's hand. We teleport away.

** Chiron's pov**

This is quite interesting. The one called John told me those pale faced monsters are called mogs. When he tells me to leave to him I nod. He seems to know what he is talking about. There is clearly a lot they haven't told me.

I was also quite surprised when John put out a gecko on the table the gecko and it turned into a bird.

When John called his friends numbers instead of names I was quite curious. In all my years of training demigods and heroes, I have never seen demigods that can teleport, or demigods that are called numbers.

The campers are set along the hill with Thalia's tree. We are all watching amazed as the newcomers fight those " mogs". The girl called Maren is blinking in and out of sight as she slices through the mogs with ease. She is occasionally raising her arms in the air and a few seconds later, a lightning bolt would strike down from the sky and destroy a mog.

The boy called Stanley and Nine is laughing as he runs around at an amazing speed using a pipe staff to hack away, killing multiple mogs with every stroke.

John is somehow a human fireball and burning them. Is he resistant to fire? Probably.

The one called Joesph is teleporting around and using a sword to stab and slash at the mogs.

The young one they called Ella only looks like she is twelve yet she is using this interesting cannon and shooting away at the mogs bravely.

Marina, the polite one, is shooting icicles at those mogs.

Sophia I think she was, seems to be controlling five swords at once and using them to slice through mogs.

I know that some of these powers cannot be from the gods. So what are these teenagers?

**Percy's pov**

All the campers are in full battle armour, but we aren't doing anything, just watching as the weird kids cut through the monsters with incredible skill and speed.

Those kids are now also fully displaying their powers. They seem to have control over ice, fire, and the elements. We watch in awe.

Annabeth comes up next to me and says,

" These guys are incredible. They are better then the whole camp put together. They also have interesting powers."

I nod. The campers are all set in a defensive position. We hear another loud explosion from the other side and we realize shockingly, that there are at least another two hundred of those monsters coming from the other side. They are surrounded.

We get ready to fight. I see the Marina girl run with amazing speed, over to the other mogs. She freezes almost all of them with ice. I wonder how she does that.

** Marina's pov**

I notice more mogs coming from the other side. This isn't good. I use my super speed and run over there. Then I freeze almost all the mogs. I will deal with the pikens later. I have an idea. I take a deep breath and raise my hands to the sky.

I yell,

"THIS IS FOR ADELINA AND LORIEN!"

All of a sudden, hundreds of icicles pop out of nowhere and rain all over the mogs, killing almost all of them and at least two pikens.

There are about one hundred mogs and five pikens left coming from this side. and face the pikens.

I can't also help but think that I have never fought like this before. I've done it. I defeated almost a whole army of mogs by myself. I've become a warrior.

** Six's pov**

I am fighting with all I'v got, I kill another mog and think,

_This is for Katrina_

As I stab another, I think,

_This is for my family _

I strike down a piken with lightning and think,

_AND THIS IS FOR LORIEN_

Out of the corner of my eye I notice Marina taking down a whole army of mogs. I briefly hear her say,

" FOR ADELINA AND LORIEN!"

She is fighting so well, I'm surprised. I am back to killing mogs when I hear Marina's scream. I whip my head around while still killing, and I see Marina has a large cut on her back. She is desperately avoiding the mogadorian who is trying to kill her.

It's about to stab her in the heart and I desperately try to get over to her while bracing myself for another scar. All of a sudden Eight teleports and kills the mog. I feel relieved knowing that he will defend her, and I notice Ella running over to her with two mog cannons in her hands.

I yell,

"JOHN!"

"WHAT?"

"MARINA HAS BEEN INJURED BADLY! GET TO HER ASAP!"

"GOT IT!"

John runs to her and heals the nasty cut on her back. Only Nine, Five, and I are fighting the mogs here, but we are enough. I also notice the campers standing in full battle armour on top of the hill. They are watching us in awe.

Soon, once all the mogs are down I notice we are all covered in ash. I blow the hair out of my eyes. I am surprised to see that most of us aren't aeriously injured or anything.

Nine, Five ( I can't get used to calling her Sophia...), and I are all really strong and we only have a few scratches on us. John looks fine, he probably healed himself. He looks tired from healing Marina. Healing isn't really what John does, that's normally Marina's job.

Ella's arm is hanging by her side all limp and I notice a long gash from her shoulder to her elbow. Marina is passed out on Eight's back. I smirk at that. Eight himself also only has a few scratches.

The campers are all looking at us in awe as we sit down on the grass tiredly.

** Percy's pov**

All of us are staring at those weird kids in awe. They are so skilled and even though there are only seven of them, they just took down a army of over seven hundred of those pale faced creatures.

Chiron says,

" Well, that was quite interesting."

The one called John says in a tired voice,

"If you don't mind can we stay here today too?"

Chiron frowns for a moment then nods. He says,

" I would like to hear your story."

They nod tiredly and Joesph teleports them all by two's to their room in the big house.

** Author's note: Phew that was one long chapter. For those of you who don't like it, I have to say, I favour the LL series more then PJO. Things might get weird... Since most ideas are taken my writing isn't the best, so sorry.**

** Hope you enjoyed and I will try to update soon when I get a review to tell me how it is...**


	2. Chapter 2

** Author's Note: So Hi people. Thanks for reviewing and all that. **

** One more thing,**

** There won't be Mr.D. He'll be in Olympus or something...**

** On with the story.**

Chapter 2

** Percy's pov**

All of us watch as Joesph teleports all of them back to their room, along with the bags they brought. I look at Chiron. He shrugs and says,

" Well all of you back to your go to your activities."

The campers nod hesitantly, and slowly head back to whatever they are supposed to be doing at this time.

Soon, the only ones left on the hill are Chiron, Annabeth, and me. Annabeth says,

" Well that was weird."

I can't help agreeing with her. I mean, a couple of teenagers with weird scars and chests, walking on a highway, and they can also see through the mist. They also just took down seven hundred monsters by themselves. And did I mention that they have weird powers too?

Chiron strokes his beard thoughtfully. He says,

" We will have to wait for them to tell us later. They are quite ... Interesting I must say."

I nod. I ask,

" Hey Annabeth, can I borrow your invisibility cap?"

" Sure, what for?"

"I'm listening in on them."

" Oh okay. I'll go get it."

I nod and wait for her to get it. Chiron nods at me thoughtfully and walks off. Annabeth runs back to me and hands me the cap. I smile at her and say,

" Thanks _Wise Girl_."

" No problem, _Seaweed Brain_."

I put the cap on and walk into the big house. I walk outside the weird kids' room. I listen carefully. I don't hear anything and I wonder if they're sleeping. Then, all of a sudden the door opens. Luckily I am still invisible so the person can't see me.

Maren is looking around scowling. Marina calls out,

" Hey, just use TK to find him."

Maren grins evilly and says,

" Good idea."

I am curious. Whats TK?

All of a sudden I am lifted in the air. The cap falls off, and I'm invisible. Maren looks at me in the air and says,

" Holy shit, he's flying guys!"

Everyone manages to keep a questioning face, but Sarah gives off a small giggle, earning her a death glare from Stanley, Maren, and Sophia. I say,

" Um, hi? Anyone tell me what's going on? Why am I in the air?"

Marina raises an eyebrow at me. Then frowning she says,

" Hey... maybe your dad has control over air too and you can fly?"

I look at her and say,

" Haha the sea god can fly."

" No really."

Maren puts her hands on her hips again and says,

" Well why are you _trying _to eavesdrop on us _again_?"

Sophia glares at me and says,

" We told you to not do that again. So what shall your punishment be?"

Maren grins and says,

" I know!" you go against me in a sword fight. You can use your powers. But I can also use mine."

I frown. She is so sure of herself. But she doesn't know that I'm the best here. I grin and say,

" Why not? I'll so beat you!"

" You're on!"

Stanley grins and says,

" After you get your butt whipped I want to see how good you are."

I smile to myself and think,

_They don't know whats coming for them._

Marina, Sarah, Ella, Joesph, and John look at me tiredly and say,

" You guys have fun, we're too tired."

Maren and Stanley grin at me. Stanley takes out a pipe staff out of one of the weird chests. The pipe staff is glowing red. Maren takes out a blue glowing sword. I take out my pen and when I uncap it it turns into a sword. I check Maren and Stanley's reactions. They just grin at me. Maren says,

" I suppose I'll give you an advantage and we can fight near water."

I nod and say,

" Let's go to the beach."

Sophia says,

" I suppose I'll watch."

We head out and walk to the beach. When we get there, Maren and I walk five meters apart. Stanley and Sophia stand by and watch intently.

We get into fighting stances. I decide to fight in the water and create a mini hurricane. Then I can fight with good protection although, the hurricane might make her back off.

Stanley yells,

"START!"

And the fight begins.

** Six's pov**

I am _so_ going to beat this guy up. I am going to fight using my invisibility, and If he fights in water, I'll use lightning or make a hurricane with my element manipulation legacy.

The moment Nine yells start I grin at the sea bastard. I make sure he sees it too. Before this fight Five said he was the best fighter in this whole place. Well boy, I just know he can't beat me.

I turn invisible and Sea Bastard runs toward the ocean. So, he's fighting in water. When he turns back he yelps in surprise. He can't see me. He makes a mini hurricane around himself. I grin. If he wants to play with hurricanes, I'll give him hurricanes. I use my telekinesis to float myself in the air. Then I make myself visible. He still can't see me. I smirk and say,

" Up here Sea Bastard!"

He looks up I slash at him with my sword. He barely has time to block my lightning fast stroke. I grin at him and say,

" You want to play with hurricanes, I'll give you hurricanes."

" Wha...?"

I vaguely notice Sophia and Stanley watching us with amused expressions. There are also a large group of campers watching us. Perfect. When he gets embarrassed he won't have as much nerve to eavesdrop on us.

I smirk and I raise my hands to the air while still floating in the air. All of a sudden, the winds get faster and faster. I hear cries of surprise from the Sea Bastard and the other campers. In a few seconds I create a giant hurricane, dwarfing the one Sea Bastard created. I push the hurricane toward him, but not so fast so he has time to get away.

I decide that there isn't enough swordplay. I don't turn invisible to make it easier for him. He looks at me surprised. I slash and stab at him lighting fast using complex moves. He can barely keep up. I send a strong blow. His sword meets mine, but barely. There's a shrieking clang as the two weapons clash together. I put so much force behind my blow that it sends him flying and his hurricane disappears. I turn mine down too, it's actually very tiring to make a giant hurricane, but being loric and having practised this, it's easier.

The Sea Bastard landed somewhere in the water. Using telekinesis I sense him behind me, about to land a blow on me. I turn and using my sword I block, then take a go at him. He catches my sword and twists. He is trying to disarm me. I smirk. I turn invisible. In his confusion I take the chance and pull my sword out of the way. He sighs and raises his hands. All of a sudden there is a giant wave coming over us, about to crash into me.

I make myself visible and without flinching, I use telekinesis to stop the water from crashing into me. The I make a water ball and toss it at him. He doesn't have TK, but he does have control over water. He stops the water from hitting him I grin and make a water ball the size of a house. The water hovers over me. I throw my arms out and the water ball explodes.

The Sea Bastard smirks at me as he stabs at my side while I am still being amazed at how well that worked. Luckily, my reflexes kick in and I block it easily. The Sea Bastard looks surprised. I quickly use my telekinesis and float him to land. There, we start fighting without using our powers.

I easily beat using a complex move, then pinning him to the ground. I count to three then let him go. I say,

" That was too easy! Even a mog can beat you."

Nine laughs then gleefully says,

" Good one sweetheart!" I glare at him and say,

" Do you really want to die?"

" Like you can beat me."

" You're on! Legacies allowed."

We both forget about the Sea Bastard and get in fighting stances. I barely hear him say,

" Hey wasn't Stanley supposed to duel with me?"

We both ignore him and walk to opposite sides. I use my element manipulation to trap him, but he breaks out easily and charges at me using super speed. He stabs at me using his pipe staff, but I dodge. Nine laughs and says,

" Finally! Some challenge!"

I use telekinesis and my element manipulation to hurtle a lot of rocks at him, but Nine easily uses telekinesis to send them away. A lot of them would have hurt the campers, but Five laughs and easily crushes all of them to dust, and the dust showers over the campers.

I use my sword to parry a stroke that would have taken my head off my shoulders. We continue exchanging lightning fast blows, but because Nine is stronger he manages to blow me off my feet. I easily use telekinesis to stop myself from smashing into a tree.

I quickly turn invisible, and climb up the tree then turn visible and I regenerate some energy first. I am breathing heavily though, and using super hearing Nine probably found me. He uses super speed to run to the tree I'm at. I Quickly vault out of the tree. When I hit the ground I roll.

I quickly get up and balance myself. Nine runs to me and laughs. He says,

" Running away sweetheart?"

" Not in a million years."

We start trading blows at each other again, slashing, stabbing, and dodging. Nine is a way harder opponent then the Sea Bastard. We are so fast, we are a blur. Five minutes later it is still an even match. Five finally says,

" Stop." She is using compulsion too, and we both drop our weapons. I glare at her and say,

" STOP USING COMPULSION!"

She raises an eyebrow at me and says,

" Well if I don't stop you then I will never get my turn will I?"

I laugh. Five is also evenly matched with me too, because she is also a strong fighter. I realize it has been at least an hour. All of a sudden Eight teleports right in front of us with John and Marina. My reflexes kick in and I nearly behead Marina luckily she creates an ice shield in front of her right in time.

I glare at Eight and yell,

"EIGHT! YOU HAVE TO STOP DOING THAT!" I forget to use the aliases.

He just laughs and teleports away before I can give him a black eye. Seconds later he reappears with Ella. For the first time I notice the camper's shocked expression. I glare at them. I put my hands on my hips and say,

" If you guys do not leave right now, I'll literally beat you up. If the Sea Bastard is supposed to be the best here then I can only think that I can beat you guys in seconds, legacies or no legacies."

Soon they all leave except for the Sea Bastard. He clears his throat and says,

" If you don't mind Chiron wants to hear you're story now if you aren't too tired."

I glance at the others. John frowns. Five says using telepathy

_ I think we shouldn't give them too much information about ourselves. The less people know, the better. Just leave the talking to me._

We all nod. The Sea Bastard leads us to the Big House Meeting Room. When we walk in I notice a few of the campers and Chiron. Percy sits down in one of the seats. There actually aren't any more seats so most of us stand around awkwardly. Not me though, I fold my arms across my chest and glare at everyone.

Chiron clears his throat and says,

" I am sorry we do not have any more seats for you. Now would you care to explain who you are and why you are here?"

Five uses telepathy and says

_ Guys remember, just leave the talking to me. I'll take care of everything. DO NOT say anything. I will do all the talking got it?_

We nod.

Five says,

" Well I will tell you. But no one else except Chiron can know. I will have you swear an oath to that River of Sticks or whatever river its called. But if anyone else finds out, they're dead. And that includes you, Percy who loves eavesdropping on us. We all send pointed glares at him.

Chiron thinks for a moment then says,

" Very well. I swear to the River Styx that no one else will find out about your... secret. "

He turns to the other campers and says,

" All of you please leave the room. And Percy, please do not eavesdrop."

Percy looks upset but leaves with everyone else. Five begins the story.

** Percy's pov**

I am so mad. That girl took me down like I was nothing. And being the best fighter here in camp, its embarrassing to be beaten, and by a _girl_. I can hear people who saw the fight whispering about it.

All the campers and I were amazed when we saw Maren and Stanley fight. They were really fast. Annabeth told me that is they can beat me, then its strange. Because I have fought so many gods in my time, and faced near death situations more times then you can think. But right now, a _girl_ just took me down like I was nothing.

Now I can't even hear how they became so good at fighting. Chiron even swore and oath that I can't defy. I'm actually really mad and curious at the same time.

This is probably the weirdest time in Greek mythology.

** Author's note: Well that's one short chapter. I will try and update soon. Please do something like review. I only got two reviews, so I am sad. **

** I will try and update soon, hope you enjoyed it.**


	3. Chapter 3

** Author's Note: Thanks to my reviewer SandstormXfirestar fan! Sadly only one review for last chapter, but that one review kept me going! Thanks SandstormX firestar fan, and from now on can I call you Sandstorm? Thats what I'll call you...**

** This is a short chapter. Well lets go on to Chapter 3!**

Chapter 3

**Sophia's pov**

Once everyone clears out, I tell Nine to listen for people, and just to be extra sure I use my mind control legacy too detect minds nearby. Nope,its just us and Chiron.

I look Chiron in the eyes and say,

" This is all confidential got it? If it spreads, then I guarantee, anyone who finds out will be tortured. And they will tell the people anything, and that puts not only us, but earth in danger got it?"

I keep my strict gaze level with him. He nods and says,

" Well then continue please."

So I begin,

_ Years ago when my friends and I were very young, we were forced out of our planet, Lorien. Other planets do exist out there and Lorien is one of them. _

_ You may ask, why and how we were forced out of our planets. The mogadorians did it. There own planet Mogadore was growing to polluted to live in and their race was becoming extinct when the mogadorian woman were having trouble giving birth. _

_ So their leader, Setrakus Ra lead them to attack the nearest life sustaining planet, Lorien. Our whole planet was invaded. Now the only Loric still alive are us. The Mogadorians destroyed our planet, and we have to take it back. They are hunting us, and have been doing so for our whole lives. Only twenty-two loric made it out. They have killed almost all of them._

_ We have a charm placed on us so we cannot be killed out of order until the charm was broken. They have killed One, Two, and Three. We are the only ones left and we must take back our planet. And soon the mogs will take Earth too. We need to kill Setrakus Ra who will kill us without hesatation._

I kept it pretty brief, leaving out many things. I know that too much information could spread and then almost everyone here would be tortured, and they will give up all information they know about us and that is not acceptable.

Chiron strokes his beard thoughtfully and asks,

" So, that means you are aliens? Why are you so skilled in fighting and have these ... powers?"

I stare at him and say,

" Our powers are legacies. And we are skilled in fighting because if we weren't then we would be dead."

Chiron simply nods and asks,

" How would the charm be broken?"

I close my eyes and read his mind. He is thinking that we are interesting people, which I suppose was obvious. And he also wants to know everything about us, which I cannot allow. I look at him with a steely gaze and say,

" If we met up."

He nods and asks,

" What are those chests and what is in it?"

I know if I told him about things inside our chests, the mogs would know most of it. But there might be something in there that Setrakus needs or we need to defeat him. So I say,

" Confidential."

His face is totally a mask of calm, but being a mind reader, I know he isn't happy. I say with compulsion strong in my voice,

" It is confidential. You will be absolutely fine about that and not attempt to learn more about us, it could get us killed."

Chiron nods almost as if in a trance then he almost literally snaps out of it. I smile an icy smile at him. The less people know about us the better.

** Chiron's pov**

That was quite an interesting story. In my centuries of training demigods, I have never heard of other life sustaining planets. Now these kids from another planet they're here to hide from the mogadorians, another race from another planet set out to kill them and us.

Suddenly I realize that could mean the end of even the Olympians and gods. We have been on Earth for thousands of years, living here and moving around wherever influence was strongest.

When I asked about the chest, Sophia blew me off and said that its confidential. I kept a calm face, but somehow she knew that I was quite... disappointed. She told me not too, and something in her voice made me oblige. Is it possible she could control people?

I furrow eyebrows. I want to ask her a lot more questions, but I ... can't. This is strange. I remember that Sophia said,

_You will be absolutely fine with that and not attempt to learn more_

I just _know _that she was controlling me. Her voice didn't sound natural either, it sounded more, entrancing. I say,

" If Earth is invaded that could also mean the end of the gods. That is very bad indeed. How can we prevent it?"

She closes her eyes for a moment and the others start nodding randomly. What is going on?

She opens her eyes and smiles a blood chilling smile at me.

" Kill Setrakus Ra. And kill all the mogs. Then everything will be fine again."

I realize that this isn't like when Kronos was taking over Olympus. We aren't just talking about the Olympians. We are talking about all of civilization. Then I frown and say,

" Then shouldn't the gods and government know about this? "

I get unsettling glares thrown at me. Sophia says,

" The gods would not know about this because this is a different world entirely. And the government know alright." She laughs bitterly. " The government know alright. In fact, they're the ones helping the mogs."

I mentally gasp. I say,

" Wouldn't the ... government know they are helping something that could kill themselves."

She looks at me and says,

" They don't know. They simply think that we are a threat to the mogs and they are helping the mogs in exchange for things rare on earth and information about other life sustaining planets. And the government are too stupid to know anything. Those assholes in fact, are too stupid too know _anything_." She mimics a superior woman's voice **( agent Walker ) **" We'll be ahead of any government in technology! The mogs have been helping us greatly, we'll be far superior to anyone else!"

I stare at her dumbfounded, one thing that I have never done in centuries. I frown and say,

" Surely, our gods will be enough to kill these ... mogs and this Setrakus Ra."

Sophia looks at me like I'm stupid. Then she says,

" Setrakus isn't the Kronos you fought last year. He is much more powerful. And seriously, I mean I bet we can beat these gods yet we can't even take Setrakus on ourselves. What makes you think gods will be enough?"

I frown. If these, _aliens_ think they can take on the gods, then what chance do the gods have? I say,

" So what should we do? I am willing to provide my services to help in anyway I can. If the gods will be destroyed then that is simply disastrous."

She says,

" Maybe perhaps you could provide us with a place to stay and train? You may send a messenger to the gods and tell them to ... prepare. If they think they can beat Setrakus then tell them to give a fight with us. Then we'll see. For now, we will attempt to train and hone our legacies."

I nod. I decide to send an iris message to Hermes to pass on the message. I am about to say something when Sophia says,

" We would love to stay and make the iris message instead."

She _definitely_ has mind control. I go to my iris message fountain. I decided to have one thinking it would be useful after I saw Percy's. They follow me.

I throw a drachma into the mist.

I mutter something like

" Oh Iris Goddess of the Rainbow show me Hermes."

The mist i distorted for a second then it clears up and shows us Hermes. I quickly tell him everything. He nods suddenly quite mad. Probably because he has never heard of aliens. He says,

" I will pass on the message."

I nod and Hermes slashes his Caduceus across the image of me and the connection breaks. I turn to the aliens and say,

" Well, for now you may live in the room you are currently living in. You may train wherever you want inside the camp."

They nod and Marina says,

" Thanks."

I simply nod. I decide to get a few other things organized and no more quests until this alien war is over.

** Six's pov**

After we told Chiron I ran outside and decided to train. I quickly see a sword arena and smirk. I will _so _cream everyone there.

I run into my room to grab my sword. I got it from Nine's Lecture Hall and it was my favourite. It has a bit of lorilaite in its blade, hence the glowing.

I run back out and go to the arena. There are a couple of campers there including the Sea Bastard. I ask,

" So who here wants to duel with me?"

Silence. Wimps.

I roll my eyes and yell,

" NINE GET OUT HERE. WE STILL HAVEN'T FINISHED!"

I cross my arms and wait, knowing that he can hear me easily with his enhanced hearing.

Nine comes quickly with his pipe staff and smirks at me. He says,

" So you want your ass whipped again?"

I snarl at him and say,

" To scared to fight me?"

We grin at each other with a dangerous glint in each others eyes.

We walk a few meters apart and I smirk at him. I turn invisible the moment he yells start and we start at each other again.

** Author's Note: Sorry short chapter but I'm going skiing tomorrow so I update first. I will update again soon! **


	4. Chapter 4

** Author's Note: So hi guys. Thanks to the following for reviewing my last chapter:**

**Guest: Thanks! **

**Guest: Thanks! **

** Not many people view or review this story. Sad. But some people do so I still gotta continue!**

**Sarah will sound bad because she needs to get out of here. Sorry. **

** Lets get going with chapter 4! **

Chapter 4

**Eight's pov**

Hmm. I look around the camp. What can I do? I spot a climbing wall with lava pouring down it. Boring. I could just teleport. Or float myself up with telekinesis. I guess I should practice in case Ra decides to take away my legacies.

I teleport over there, scaring half the kids to death. I mutter,

" I'm not that scary."

I sigh. It's actually taller then I thought, but who cares. More challenge means more prepared to face Ra. I whisper,

" You're gonna get it someday Ra."

I ignore the fact that some kids might be able to hear me. I quickly scamper up the wall, nearly getting burned by lava. Whatever, I could just get Marina to heal it, and besides, I have faced worse, like getting stabbed. I wince as I remember that. That hesitation nearly melted all of me before my instincts kicked in and I randomly teleport up to the top.

I sigh. I mutter to myself,

" Who knows what would happen if you didn't have your legacies."

A few kids were still surprised that I teleported up there. I hear a few of them say,

" Cheater."

" He can teleport?!"

" What the..."

I frown. Then I sigh. Of course. But then I would just be another scar on everyone else's ankles.

I don't really like it when there are people whispering about me. It reminds me of how I would be the odd one in a group of humans.

I teleport away to the sword arena. Might as well practice my reflexes. So I would react quicker next time a fake Six stabbed me with a sword. I laugh quietly to myself.

When I get there I see Nine and Six duelling with each other. I call out,

" Uh hello? Anyone care to duel with me?"

I am greeted with fearing glances. I frown. Why are they so scared? Then I see how fast and aggressive Six and Nine. They think I am as good as them. But no, living in the Himalayas by yourself as a reincarnation of Vishnu, you don't get good training. At least I am strong. I am okay with the sword and I have gotten better since ... Rey- Reynolds died a few years ago. I forgive Reynolds, but Lola, Lola deserved to die. I glare at the floor at the though of her. Reynolds is gone because of her. How can I forgive her?

I feel a deep hatred inside me. Lucky for me I learned to control it when I was younger. I remember what Devdan said before. Take deep breaths and relax. I smile fondly. Devdan was a great friend. He understood me too, like Reynolds.

I glance around. Hmm. Then what should I do? I remember I saw Sophia use telekinesis to control five swords at once. It was a cool technique. I call out,

" Hey... Six?"

I am ignored and she continues fighting with Nine.

" Hey... Nine?"

Same thing. Continuous clashing. I mutter under my breath. I decide to practice by myself.

Using telekinesis I get a sword from the sword rack over there. Kids are gasping for a moment. I bring the sword to me. What should I do with it? I stare at it, inspecting it.

It has good balance, and it's light. It will do. But what _am_ I doing? An idea pops into my mind.

I drag five sword over with telekinesis. Then readying myself I throw all six of them at Six and Nine. I know their reflexes will kick in and they will probably use telekinesis to stop the swords.

They immediately stop fighting and send the swords back to me. I use telekinesis to stop them and they clatter to the floor. Six stares at me and then says,

"What the hell Eight? You could have killed us!"

I snort and say,

" Yeah the great and mighty Six was taken down by a couple of swords. And besides, you were the one that almost killed me in Dulce! I probably would have died if Marina didn't heal me!"

Nine glares at me and says,

" But what did I ever do to you?"

I sigh and say,

" I'm boooooored!"

" Well then be not bored!"

" How?!"

" I don't know just find something to do!"

I glare at him and say,

" Fine!"

I use telekinesis to pull twenty swords to me. Then I throw all of them at Nine. Nine yelps and uses his telekinesis to send them back. I easily send them flying back at him again. Of course, Nine sends them back again. Its like a dangerous version of that game... what was it called? Oh yeah tennis...

This goes on for a few more times until Six stops the swords. Now we have twenty floating swords randomly there.

I complain,

" You guys are no fun!"

Six glares at me and says,

" Well don't ruin other people's fun!"

I stare at her. Then I sigh and teleport away.

I am at the flying horses stable. I stare at the winged horses. They stare at me. Their eyes seem to say,

_What are you doing weird kid?_

I wish I could could communicate with animals like John. I say,

" Hi... uh bye."

I teleport away to our room. I lie down on my bed and stare up at the ceiling. I don't want to sleep.

I wonder where Marina is. I think about the kiss she gave me at Dulce. I blush thinking about it. I like Marina,she is perfect. But she probably doesn't like me.

_Then why did she kiss you?_

I frown. I try and clear my head. I wonder where everyone else is. What should I do? I'm bored!

Maybe practice my telekinesis? In the mountains I normally practised with rocks and boulders. Maybe I should try something bigger. Like... a house!

Where can I find a house that I can move though? I decide to look for a house. If I can't find one then maybe some trees...

I teleport out of here and I land somewhere near the climbing wall again. I walk around. I see a few cabins in this oval shape. Maybe I can lift one of these cabins up.

I vaguely remember that Percy guy say something about cabins for the gods kids or something. Maybe he said something else. I'm not sure...

I see a two sort of big houses. Those would be good. There doesn't seem to be anyone inside. I am going to move the white one. I stay far away. Just in case I get crushed. Now I am almost fifty meters away. I wonder if I can control it from this far away. Well, more practice...

I start concentrating on that white house. I am slightly hidden behind a tree so no one sees me. I am sweating. That house is heavy! But houses are heavy...

I am concentrating really hard. I can feel sweat pouring down my face. The cabin is shaking. Campers start yelling. Finally, the house flies straight into the air about five meters away from the ground. I did it! I am so happy I lose concentration. The house falls to the ground, breaking into a mass of wood.

Uh oh.

Campers are yelling and shrieking things like,

" Hera!"

" Her cabin!"

" What happened?!"

No one sees me. I quickly teleport away to our room. I climb into my bed and pretend I am sleeping. But moving that house was hard. I am so tired. I slowly drift off to sleep.

**John's pov**

I am walking along the beach with Sarah. We are alone and the moment feels perfect. No one to disturb us, we can have this time by ourselves. I sound cheesy but that's just me...

It is around sunset. Almost dinner time. The sky is pink. Sarah says,

"The view is amazing."

I can't help, but agree. It is almost magical. I sound over cheesy now...

I give Sarah a light kiss.

All of a sudden I hear a lot of yelling. I turn to Sarah and ask,

" What do you think is going on?"

She shrugs and says,

" Well lets go and see."

We walk over to where all the noise is coming from. I see a lot people crowded around something. When we walk over I realize a cabin was destroyed.

I say,

" Uh... what happened?"

A few campers look at us and one says,

" I don't know! All of a sudden Hera's cabin just collapsed!"

I frown and ask,

" Who is Hera?"

The kid looks at me like I'm stupid and says,

" Everyone knows who Hera is."

I snap,

" Well I don't!"

He looks at me weirdly and says,

" The Queen of the gods."

"What?!"

" You asked me who Hera was. Shes the queen of the gods."

"Oh." I lead Sarah off back to our room.

When we get there we find that only Eight is in there, sleeping. I lay down on my bed and Sarah puts her head on my chest. I sigh, staring up and stroking Sarah's impossibly soft blonde hair.

I ask,

" What do you wanna do now?"

"Train."

"No. I won't let you."

She sighs and yells exasperated,

"John! I almost got killed more times then you can think! I think its only fair to lessen to amount of times!"

I hear someone stir for a moment then a sleepy voice that sounds like Eight says,

" Ke- keep it down, will ya... " *yawn*

Sarah looks at me and says in a softer tone,

"Lo- Look John, just, I don't want to be dead weight. I want to play a part in this war. A real part, not just be known as the your girlfriend. The least I could do is to learn to fire a gun."

I sigh again and say,

" Look here. I don't need you in the middle of all the danger! During every fight you will be somewhere safe and sound, not in the middle of the battle!"

She looks me with an angry expression and says,

" Well I was totally safe wasn't I when I got captured. I was totally safe when I almost died back in Dulce! I was never safe ever since I met you! And now I can't even try to learn something to not make it as easy to try and get me? Wake up John! I am not safe anywhere anymore! If you leave me like this, you are leaving me to die. I was lucky so many times before. Who knows what will happen in the future."

The thing is, I want to believe she is safe. I know somewhere in the back of my mind, that she was never safe since she met me. I say forcefully,

"Sarah. Stop! I don't need you in danger."

She looks at me coldly. She says,

" I'm not safe anymore, no matter what."

Something in her voice tells me that she doesn't believe that we will win. It makes me angry, and despite loving her, I hate that. I hate that she could even lose faith in us. I say angrily,

" You know what? If you don't believe in us anymore you should just say so. No matter how much I love you, I can't ever even look at you anymore if you believe that."

Sarah quickly says,

" I still believe in you! I really do!"

But the desperation in her voice gives her away. I close my eyes and think.

I love her. I really do. She was my first love and Henri once told me Loric only love once. But I also hate her now. Hate that she would even lose faith in us. I have this, this _feeling_ that I need her our of the way. Gone from this stupid war. I need to get her back to Paradise. She can't stay with me anymore. And maybe Five will help me erase her memory. The great part about mind control. I laugh bitterly.

Sarah looks at me. She looks somewhat afraid and determined at the same time. Afraid I will dump her, and determined to not let that happen.

Eight grumbles,

" Keep it down will ya?"

I say,

" Eight I need to ask you for a favour."

He says in a annoyed, sleepy, voice,

" No."

" Please?"

" No."

" Please."

" No."

"I'll do all your chore duties for you for a month next time we leave to a safe house."

" No."

" I'll ... let you have all my pancakes for the next five times we get pancakes?"

"...Fine."

Sarah looks at me questioningly.

I go over to Eight and whisper,

" Fetch Five and bring here here. I need to get her to wipe Sarah's memory. I can't have her in this anymore." It breaks my heart to say this.

My voice slightly breaks. Eight, not saying anything, teleports away. Sarah says is a desperate tone,

" What are you doing John? You can't leave me! I'll die on my own! I'll get captured and tortured! My family will die if I leave! My friends will die if I leave! Paradise will die if I leave!

I am about to ignore her when I realize, wait, family, friends and Paradise? I turn to Sarah and say,

" What do you mean family, friends, and Paradise?"

She looks guilty. I suck in a breath. No way. Could she have... been working with the mogs? I push Sarah to the wall. She screams. I need to set aside my love for her and focus on Lorien right now. I don't want to hurt her. But if I don't check I could die because of it. I try and ignore her screams. Holding Sarah in place near the wall, I search her person, ignoring the fact that she _is_ a girl. Nothing. Of course she wouldn't put it on her person. We can barely keep our hands off each other. I admit that fact, as embarrassing it is.

I keep her in place with my telekinesis and I search her bag. In her bag is a suspicious box. You need to scan your thumb on it. Sarah wouldn't have this kind of thing. Just seeing this box confirms my worse fears.

I hold the box out to Sarah. She stares at it and says,

" I don't know what that is. I don't know what it is doing in my bag."

I stare at her, my eyes full of betrayal and hurt. I am angry that she would even try to lie to me. Eight suddenly teleports back with Five. Five reads all of our minds and instantly screams,

" You traitor!"

I say in a hurt and angry voice,

" Eight bring everyone else here. Tell them we have a traitor."

Sarah screams in desperation,

" I'm not a traitor!"

Eight, sensing the urgency of the situation, nods and quickly teleports away. We wait for him. Soon, he comes back with Marina and Ella that immediately ask,

" Who is the traitor?" 

One look at where Sarah is tells the whole story. Eight disappears and soon reappears with Six and Nine who look both frantic and angry. Now all of us are here. Five says in a _very, very_, angry voice,

" Well, it seems that we have a traitor on our hands."

I want to defend Sarah from most of they're accusing glares, but I feel a bit of anger in me too.

I say,

" What I don't get, is that how Five never knew with her mind control."

Five says,

" Well, she had a barrier around her thoughts, and I never really felt, the _need_ to read her mind. But now, I'm not sure..."

Marina says softly,

" How did you find out?"

"Her tongue slipped and then I found this."

I show them the box. Six glares at Sarah so hard that Sarah whimpers. Sarah cries out again,

"I am not a traitor!"

We ignore her as we examine the box. Nine snatches it out of my hand. Then he grabs Sarah's hand and puts her thumb on the scanning thing. The beeps green. It silently opens. Inside we find multiple bugs. All are still turned off. I turn to the others and say,

" Guys, I bet that Sarah planted multiple bugs everywhere. Go search for them now."

They nod and start searching the room first. I stay there to heartbroken and angry to do anything.

**Author's Note: Short sorry! I hope you enjoyed it by the way. I will try and update soon!**


	5. Chapter 5

** Author's Note: Aloha amigos! I do not know why I am in such a cheery mood!**

** Well hello guys! Thanks to all my viewers, ( even though there aren't many )**

** I guess I should move on. Sorry I don't update often, I took a one week break.**

** Everyone who reads LL, go back to the Rise Of Nine, page 322, I think. You should read something about scars on Setrakus's ankle. Big hint that he is probably an elder... **

** Lets go!**

Chapter 5

**Percy's pov**

I am one of the campers, shocked at the wreckage of Hera's cabin. Annabeth is next to me. We stare at the cabin with our jaws dropped. Then Annabeth recovers and says,

" Thank whoever did this."

I roll my eyes at her. Though I can't really blame her, considering what Hera is like, and how she treats her...

Chiron pushes through the crowd next to me. He stares at it and says,

" Well lets get people to clear this up and rebuild her cabin."

He then says,

" I wonder who did this?"

He mutters under his breath,

_I am pretty sure I know who..._

He knows something I don't. And after not knowing the "Prophecy" about me for years, it feels suspicious.

I look at Chiron questioningly. He shakes his head, frowning, and mouths,

_ Can't tell you_

Which I have to say, didn't satisfy me. I look at him pleadingly, while he shakes his head again.

People start to move, clearing the mass of wood. Annabeth says,

" Well what should we do now?"

I shrug. I don't know what to do know. I am so confused. I decide to practice my sword skills, because even if I am good, I need to be better. I decide that I need to be better then that Maren girl, to show her not to mess with me. I want to prove to everyone that I can beat her. And then rub it in her face, because, I have something of a reputation to keep... **(Sorry if it seems ooc )**

I go there to find Stanley and Maren. They are duelling again, when all of a sudden, Joesph pops out of nowhere, like literally nowhere. Oh yeah, I forgot he can teleport... wonder how he can, which just brings me back to my frustration of not knowing what is going on.

Joesph tells them something, and they scream loudly,

" WHAT? THAT ASSHOLE, THAT BITCH!"

In fact, they were so loud everyone in the arena was staring at them. I look on curiously as they quickly grab on the Joesph's hand and they all disappear. Everyone looks confused, but they return to their sword play, trading blows at their opponent.

I frown as I take Riptide out of my pocket and uncap the top. The blade springs out, and all of a sudden, instead of a pen I am holding a gleaming bronze blade, leaf shaped with a razor sharp edge. Although it may seem silly, I still feel thankful towards my father for such a wonderful gift. while all the other swords weren't right for me, this one felt like it was a part of me, and I could easily swing it around, with my quick strokes, and when I stab, I almost immediately withdraw the blade after it finds its target. Like a serpents tongue, darting in and out quickly. The only thing that bothers me is that when I stabbed at Maren in our fight, she was completely distracted. Yet somehow, she managed to quickly block it, and seemed completely calm too. She gracefully intercepted my blade without a hitch. She could easily become a sword master, leaving me to wonder where she got so good with the sword.

I take Riptide and try to mimic what she did. I swing my sword back in a graceful movement and intercept an fake and invisible blade. I manage to do that easily, showing a lot of skill in that one movement. Except hers looked a lot better, which can only come from years of experience. But the thing is, I have practised the sword for over five years. That's a long time. And the probability of her training that long was so unlikely.

I remember her swinging around gracefully and a total epitome of calm. I could see years of experience in her, with that one graceful movement, because it takes an expert to know an expert.

I remember the way her soft blonde hair fell across her face, flying across her eyes blocking her from seeing as she whirled around. But she didn't let that bother her. Everything about her, her technique, her balance, and her timing was perfect. Everything was put into one motion.

All these things really make me feel drawn to her in a way. I feel a faint blush on my cheeks. I think, what the hell?

_I am with Annabeth. And I only have feelings for her, not some crazy girl I met yesterday..._

God. A blond haired camper notices. What was his name? He smirks and says,

" Having naughty thoughts about Annaaabeeeeeth." Drawing out the word Annabeth.

The thing that kills me inside is that no I am not thinking about Annabeth. I am thinking about Maren. Perfect blonde haired Maren. Annabeth has curly blonde hair because she doesn't bother brushing it. Something tells me Maren doesn't either, yet her hair somehow still remains perfectly straight. They are both so similar. Annabeth is a genius. I can always see the intelligence and cunning under those thoughtful yet scary and stormy gray eyes. I can see the same light under Maren's gray eyes that are very similar too Annabeth's, equally stormy, except I can see a certain bit of grimness, distaste, and hatred along with it, making it far more scary then ever. And there is a darkness that shows she has experienced far more dangerous things then a normal human or demigod ever has, and it almost says... she is smarter than Annabeth?

All this comparing between Maren and Annabeth is sort of messed up. If its anything, I should be thinking of Annabeth, and definitely not another girl.

I love Annabeth a lot, but I don't feel the same way to her the way I feel about Maren. Annabeth is an awesome girl and all, with a lot of wonderful qualities. Like her brain and wisdom. And her skill with the dagger and weapons is amazing, but not nearly as good as me.

Maren has all those qualities, and something about the way she moves and her eyes tell you all about her. I can see how smart and wise she is, even more than Annabeth. And she can also beat me in combat with powers, telling a lot. She obviously has a mortifying skill with weapons. And she is probably a survivalist, resourceful and strong.

This is the first time I ever felt this way, I love Annabeth, but now I have something of, of a _crush_ on Maren. I mutter to the blonde haired guy, ( what is up with blonde hair? I might go sick if I see another girl with blonde hair...)

" No way."

I glare at him. There is a air of confidence around him. I look at him with arched eyebrows and say,

" Maybe we could go for a round, light weight, no armour or anything and just swords."

The cockiness in his attitude slowly disappears, replaced with an expression of fear. Yeah he should be scared. He knows of my reputation, taking on Kronos and all. And now that I am also pretty pissed of about his comment...

Blondie kid sees no escape. He knows It is fight, or get hunted down and forced to fight with a far more angry me.

We take our positions. I hold Riptide with a light yet secure and easy to move grip. Interested spectators begin forming a circle around us.

I call out,

" Before we start, what's you're name?"

He arches an eyebrow at me and then says,

" Cheese curds."

I look at him as if to say, ' really?'

He sighs and says,

" Fine, Len." **( sucky name, I know )**

I don't say anything in reply. Instead, I simply nod.

He has a light panic in his eyes. I enjoy myself by seeing that. It is nice to know some people fear you... I am turning paranoid. All this stuff in my mind... Stressing me out.

We circle each other. I swiftly move up and jab at his side quickly. And so we begin.

** Marina's pov**

I am shocked much? Sarah... She betrayed us. I remember something, and say using telepathy to her,

_ Talk only using telepathy in case we are being listened on by a hidden bug._

She nods and quickly relays my suggestion to the others who nod too.

I find a bug almost immediately. It was in my pillow case under my pillow. So that's why it felt slightly weird...

It is beefing red, showing that it is on. I carefully take it out and show it to the others. Five nods and says with telepathy

_Let me do something with it_.

I hand it over. Then she says in a normal voice,

" How about we drive to another airport in the next town or city over. The mogs are probably expecting us to go to the nearest one so lets go to the one in... How about Connecuit? It is pretty far, but it is probably safer then the ones in New York. Then we should buy plane tickets to how about Germany? It is a pretty awesome place."

I realize she is trying to lead the mogs on and nod. I say carefully,

" Sure. Do we have the ID's?"

" Yeah."

Sarah is now tied up in the corner with a thick rope and has a piece of Duct Tape over her mouth. So she can't even warn the mogs. Which is good for us.

Then she says in a surprised tone of voice,

" Oh hey there is a bug! Shit they heard our plans!"

Then she says,

" Lets go to London instead, since the mogs won't expect us there." As she crushes the bug.

Then smiling at me she says with telepathy,

_ Except we won't be going anywhere._ I smile back.

We scour the whole room. Then I have and idea and say with telepathy to Five,

_ Use mind reading and read Sarah's mind to find out where she put them._

_ Good idea._

I notice that now Five/ Sophia ( I can't decide what to call her... ) has her face scrunched up in concentration. She is focusing.

Then using telepathy she says,

_ She only hid five in this room so far. She hasn't managed to get a chance to put them elsewhere._

I nod and say via telepathy,

_ Okay, how many have we found?_

_Four._

She closes her eyes for a moment. Then she dashes to the corner of the room where a shelf sits. She opens it, and in the dark corner, you can see a faint glow of red.

She takes the bug silently. Luckily there aren't any cameras. She takes it and easily crushes it with her bare hand.

I look over at Sarah. Now that the bugs are gone, we can talk. I say,

" What should we do with her?"

Sarah remains terrified. Then she closes her eyes for a moment. And then she starts to panic and shake around, trying to break free. I frown at her. Nine roughly says,

" What?"

Six suddenly and quickly rips the duct tape off her mouth, making her yelp in pain. Then she says panicking,

" Paradise! They're gonna blow up Paradise now!"

John stares at her, frozen in horror.

" What?!"

" Setrakus Ra! He said if I didn't work for him he would blow up Paradise and torture my family and friends then kill them! You guys found out about the bugs, and now he says I failed my mission." Then with tears in her eyes she says, " They said they would make sure my family dies in pain, and my friends are going to die a slow death! You guys killed Paradise! You are torturing humans right now!" Then she says with hatred in her eyes, " Murderers! You killed everyone!"

John looks hurt. I know he still loves her deeply, to have her betray us, to betray _him_, is heartbreaking and hurtful. And now to have her accuse him as a murderer. Six and Five must share the same thoughts because they are looking at him sympathetically too, like me.

He shakes his head angrily, trying to prevent any more tears as a few silently roll down his cheek. Sophia says telepathically,

_Sarah still loves him, just a little only though. She is heartbroken herself, but she would rather all of us die then her family, friends, and Paradise. John is heartbroken beyond measure, but he is remembering what Nine said before and trying to put Lorien above all else. Above his love and heartbreak too._

I don't reply and stare at Sarah. Nine and Six must be the terrifying ones, death glaring at her. Her eyes meet mine and she, knowing of me being the kindest one, says,

" Marina! Help me! Please I know you will! You are the kindest person in the world so please help me!"

Is she trying to flatter me? It isn't working on me. Like, do you just go and tell you're captor to free you? Is she that stupid? No she is getting desperate. So instead I close my eyes and say,

" Sarah. You are a traitor. You could have gotten us killed. Would you really rather save Paradise but not us? Because if we are dead it won't matter if you managed to save you family and friends. Because they will die anyways. We are the only hope, for Lorien and Earth, yet you would want us to die? You cannot just go up to someone and ask them to forgive you're traitorous ways. Especially since it was a life and death situation. Trust is something you earn. You earned ours. But you also have to keep tending to it, to keep on convincing us to trust you. You did this. And now I don't think it is ever forgivable. And I don't think any of us can be the same around you ever again if you somehow stay with us."

The words don't sound like mine. They are a cold, unforgiving version. Like when I though Eight was dead. And that mog even had _the nerve_ to also insult my cepan. Even if he doesn't know our back story, he knows all the cepan are dead. The thing that really hurt was that Adelina abandoned me. The happiness I felt when Eight was alive was beyond words. So instead I will say, he was the one who relighted my fire, the one who brought back me. He heard the cepan comment, and the thought of Reynolds kept him going.

Sarah suddenly looks at me with an expression of hatred. She shouts,

" Can you blame me for not wanting my family and friends to not get tortured! Can you blame me for working with you're enemy because of that?!"

Six, raising her eyebrows at her, while still looking angry says,

" Yes."

" Then you are all monsters! You would let humans die with a war that isn't even ours! You MURDERERS!" 

Something in me snaps. The anger I feel. I know I am a murderer. I have killed mogs before. But that's not what I mean. My very existence kills humans. Innocent humans. I scream at her, while knowing I will probably be loud enough for my words to be heard outside,

" You think we wanted to be hunted our whole lives?! You think we wanted our planet to be invaded then sent here to hide and eventually fight back?! You think we wanted humans to die?! Because I know I didn't! If you want someone to blame, blame the mogs and Setrakus Ra!"

Everyone looks surprised at my sudden outburst. I was one of the people they least expected to do that, scream at Sarah, scream out all my thoughts.

After a awkward minute of silence and me breathing heavily, Ella finally says,

" What should we do with her?"

Nine shrugs and says,

" Well you wanna ask the horse dude if he has a prison or something around here?"

Five says,

" There aren't any around here."

" Kill her? Torture her for more information?"

John says in a broken voice,

" I don't know if we can kill her. And why on Earth and Lorien would you want to torture her?"

" She can tell us what she knows and what she blabbed about." He says that with a sneering glare at Sarah. " That stupid blonde little princess."

Some of the old me returning back, I say,

" Well now Paradise is most likely in danger. And most likely already gone."

That definitely set Sarah off as she screams,

" All because of you! You freaking assholes couldn't find some other fucking planet to endanger?!"

John says in a broken voice as if in a trance,

" You betrayed me. You fucking betrayed me. You are working with them Sarah Hart, you are working with them. I can't believe you would betrayed me. I loved you. But did you actually ever love me? We are saving Earth. We are saving you and your friends. Yet you still managed to betray me?"

She stares at him hard and says,

" I loved you John. A lot. Especially when we were in Paradise. But when you were always going on about Six when you came back to see me; you broke my heart. You fucking took my heart and smashed it into a million pieces. And if that wasn't enough you had to stomp on it too. Until it turned into nothing but dust. The remains of a broken heart. Then I realized loving you was a bad mistake. And now everyone in Paradise, friends, family, and enemies, old and young, are all dead or being tortured. It was all your fault. Because of you, you turned me into a murderer! I don't want to be a murderer like you!"

Ella speaks up,

" Well even if you let the mogs capture us, you would be a murderer. You would have been the cause of the killing of us. The cause of the killing of all of Earth."

Sarah goes deathly pale and she freezes as all of that _finally_ sinks in. With quivering lips she says,

" Either way, you shouldn't have existed in the first place. Then we would all be okay. You Loric should have never lived!"

John finally gets a hold of himself and says,

" Well, lets get back to our original point. What should we do with her?"

I take a glance at the remaining bugs and say,

" Well what should we do with these?"

Eight says,

" Destroy them."

The moment Eight says that Nine snatches all the bugs from the box and he crushes them. Then glancing at us he says,

" Done. Easy."

Despite all of this I still manage to give off a tired smile. Then Eight grins at me, and all of a sudden, I am wondering how I look, and if he likes my outfit today and all that. For a moment a feel like a normal human, a teenage girl worrying about how she looks, and thinking of boys. But of course that wistful feeling can only last so long as I am snapped back into conversation. They decided to ask Chiron about it.

We put more duct tape on her mouth so she can't cause a commotion. Then Eight grabs her and Nine's hand. They are teleporting I guess, and Nine is going to be a special guard to watch her I suppose...

They teleport away. Ella notices how tired I am and says,

" You should sleep."

I nod. Most of us are tired and all. We all climb into our beds and the moment my head hits my pillow, I am out like a light, barely able to pull the covers over me.

** Author's Note: So not very long I know... Well I know I repeated a lot of words and stuff, so this chapter is practically HORRIBLE and and had some swearing too, sorry. Well I guess I will try and update soon!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's note: it's been time my friends. So sorry! but I was bust updating my other stories, and I also have school, and took a two week break. SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING. AGAIN.**

** I am also going to start up another chapter of One Step at a Time after this. Oh Kay lets get going!**

Chapter 6

**Sarah's pov**

Lets sort me out. Sort myself out.

I betrayed John, and the garde, said offensive things to John, and the hurt in his eyes almost made me want to beg for forgiveness.

Almost.

Then I realized, if the stupid Loric didn't exist, and the mogs too, then Earth would be safe.

Everyone could live happily ever after.

But no, that not happening. Not now, not ever. God really has it for me. ( Yes, I believe in god, I didn't ever go to church before, but I have heard stories about him. Once I learned about aliens, I thought, so god can be true too right? ).

If I didn't meet John, I would have never fallen in love with him. If john never came to Paradise, or even better yet, never _existed_, I could fall in love with somebody else. I could have a happy life. I could get out of there and go apply for a university somewhere, and maybe become a photographer. I could _live_.

But no. I blame it on him.

What should I do now? I was teleported away. Nine met with Chiron. Actually Eight did, since he was the more sensible one out of our group.

Chiron said the best he could do was to tie me up somewhere, and assign a few demigods to watch me.

My face remains twisted with anger and cold bitterness. The best thing to do. Right now, I can only see one choice.

To kill myself.

My life has already been ruined. I have no reason to live, I will just be tortured, if Setrakus Ra finds me. And earlier Nine hissed,

" I will torture you. Make you see every bit of pain I ever felt, and what the others did. Make you see how much we gave up. I always knew we shouldn't trust you. Bitch."

Angrily, I had tried to spit in his face, but he dodged and he kept one eye on me at all times. Eight, expressionlessly watched me. I wasn't tied up or anything right now, but I know its because they don't need a rope.

Then a burly kid with mean eyes, walks in wearing armour and equipped with a sword and dagger. I vaguely notice a kid with a bow and arrows in the distance, with his bow nocked with an arrow, ready to shoot out at any moment.

Eight grunts, then teleports away. He reappears with a rope. He carefully ties me up, using some really complicated knots. Nine asks,

" Where did you learn to tie knots? As far as I know, all you have been doing is hiding in the hippies lays mountains. Living off berries and nuts."

" Commander Sharma. Some of his men weren't vegetarians. So sometimes, while they were busy, they set snares. I didn't totally approve of it, but I let them. Sometimes, I like to secretly watch them, and learn some myself. Because apart from training, it gets pretty boring up there. Never thought these skills would come in hand one day."

Eight ties really complicated knots. He sets it a tiny bit loose though, so I can still breathe and so my circulation isn't cut off, and my hands and legs can breathe. Thanks to him for that one thing I guess.

The burly kid says,

" So... why am I supposed to watch her? I was only told she has to be watched."

Eight glancing at him, thinks for a moment, then says,

" Because if you don't, she will be the cause of your death."

The kid's face is questioning, but he nods. Then he says,

" Who are you?"

" Don't ask if you don't want to die. Or be tortured really badly."

The kid is totally confused right now. But he snarls,

" A son of Ares would never die in battle."

Nine, amused says,

" You looking for a fight? Because I need someone to take my anger out on."

He growls back,

" You. Are. ON."

Nine turns to Eight and says,

" I don't think he was there when I had a little one on one with Six... No he was most definitely not there."

Eight frowns and says,

" Then who will watch _her_?"

I calmly say,

" Don't worry. I have no intention of escaping."

_But I have every intention of finding something to kill myself with._

It should be easy to die. In fact, I see a dagger stuck into the tree three trees away. I decided that I will somehow get there and pull out the dagger. Then kill myself. Because I have nothing to live for.

Eight tied my hands and legs together. So I suppose I can maybe somehow get there. But if I don't make it and get shot by the archer before that happens, then whatever. I get to die either way. And that's my only goal. But the archer may have only been ordered to shoot me somewhere non lethal.

As soon as Eight, Nine, and the burly kid that I think I heard him introduce himself as Ron or something. I notice the archer is still watching me.

I stare at the dagger in the tree. On the count of three I will run to get it.

_One_

_Two_

_Three._

I quickly crawl behind the tree, as an arrow slams into it. Behind the trees, I can easily move to the tree with the dagger, since there are so many trees and bushes.

I manage to make it there.

I quickly yank the dagger out of the bark, then hide behind the tree, as three more arrows. I hear a conch horn blow three quick notes. Signalling I have escaped.

I cut off the ropes and stand up. I aim the dagger, pointed at myself, right at my chest, where my heart is. Actually I don't have a heart. John broke it.

I take one last look at everything. I peek out from behind a bush, savouring the look of the sunshine. I turn away to the trees and nature. The sun shining down at the trees.

This would make a perfect picture.

Taking a deep breath I get ready to stab the dagger. I see a blur racing towards me, and Eight sudden;y appears where I was tied up. No or never.

_Now or never._

I can see John running towards me, along with the other garde trailing behind him, except for Marina, who is another blur racing towards me.

I lock eyes with John. The hatred I feel towards him.

Then, with a final look at the world, I plunge the dagger into my broken heart.

The pain... I cannot feel anything. I still have that inch of life in me, quickly dying out. _Ha._ I _am_ dying.

There is a crowd around me. I recognize most of them to be the garde.

With my last breath, I whisper,

" I- I hate you." John's face, as he hears that with his enhanced hearing. Utter heartbreak. I am the one, with a broken heart. Not him.

And then I sink into darkness, never to wake up again from this sleep.

**Zues's pov ( hehehehehe )**

I am reading the latest copy from _Olympus Weekly_. Nothing interesting, these days, there isn't anything interesting. Just about a forest fire in the Nymphs' home, and more on the changes happening here in Olympus. Much happened since the war. We won, but I hate to say because of those insufferable demigods. Especially because of that sea twerp, son to my idiot brother, Poseidon.

I am lounging around in my personal throne in my room in my grand, golden, palace.

Then all of a sudden, my nymph servant runs in quickly and quietly.

" What?!"

She bows, then rises and says,

" My great lord Zeus, king of the gods, there is an urgent message for you from lord Hermes, the winged messenger that invented the interenet ."

What? I nod briefly and then say,

" Send him in."

Couldn't he tell me by IM? Whatever it is it must be important.

The nymph scampers out, then soon returns with my son, Hermes.

I say,

" What?"

Jokingly he says,

" Looking well my father? You sure are putting on some weight."

Then, before i can fire back an insult he turns serious and says,

" My lord and Father," Oh no. He rarely addresses me by that title. This must be bad.

" There is a serious threat."

" To what?"

" The gods."

I snort and say,

" Yeah, like Kronos and Typhon? Because last I checked, they were sent down into Tartanus, complete with a ribbon tied over their heads!"

" No, my father, this is even more dangerous and threatening than the Cursed Titan, and the dangerous nitghtmare. This isn't just the end of the gods. It is the end of ALL civilizations."

I frown deeply.

" That's not possible."

He sighs and says,

" My father, this is an alien war. With aliens supposedly far more powerful than all the Olympians and gods."

"What?! I am the most powerful being in this universe and beyond."

" Apparently not."

"How could I not know of all this?"

" This is knowledge beyond everyone in the whole world. This is another level of the world entirely. They are far more dangerous than the titans."

My anger flares.

" How dare they think themselves superior to me, the most powerful being that ever lived? I challenge them to a duel!"

He nods and says,

" They thought you might say that. Well Chiron did. I will go make a request for a duel right now. What duel type shall I set up?"

" Any. You can use whatever weapons you want, and I can use my powers. They can use theirs if they _have any_."

He nods and says,

" I will make the call."

I smile to myself. I am the most powerful god and being in the universe. And that will _never_ change.

**Author's note: Bad. News. I MAY BE PERMANENTLY BANNED FROM WRITING. NOOOO. Thats a maybe. I will try, try very hard to get the next chapter up soon. **


End file.
